nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Moody's Point (sketch)
This article is about the sketch. For the TV series of the same name, click here. Moody's Point was a sketch on the Nickelodeon series The Amanda Show. The sketch debuted in the second season, with a total of seven episodes made in seasons 2 and 3. The sketch focuses on Moody, an emotionally exaggerated teen whose mother is lost in a hot air balloon and whose father is missing a toe. It featured her friends such as her best friend Brie, the easily offended Misty, Spalding, a boy who has a huge crush on Moody but is criticized by her in a ridiculous way and constantly has objects flung at him from beyond the screen; and Sternum (played by Matthew Botuchis), a brooding "bad boy" who responds to every question by asking the opposite question. Each episode had its own plot, and ends with a cliffhanger. An episode ends with Moody finding out that her real parents are circus trapeze artists named "The Flying Worthsbergs". The episode was left on a cliffhanger, but the show was canceled shortly thereafter. Schneider had pitched an full-fledged series based on the skit to Nickelodeon, but the show was never green-lit. However, in 2003, The WB picked up the series and it premiered on September 12, 2003. After the show's third season, The WB and UPN merged to form The CW, and since September 29, 2006, the network had become the official broadcaster of the series in the United States. The show ran for a total of seven seasons and airing its final episode on May 28, 2010, with a total of 175 episodes produced. Episodes Episode 1 - July 29, 2000 In the first episode, it's Moody Fallon's birthday and she is coping with the loss of her mother, of whom a locket her father gives her belonged to. When Spaulding gets Moody a "Happy Birthday" balloon as a birthday gift, she starts acting weird and she pops the balloon and angrily storms off, when she runs into Sternum, who comforts her. Moody later confides to her friends that her mother is stranded in a runaway hot air balloon, and so every time she sees a balloon, it reminds her of how her mother disappeared. Episode 2 - September 9, 2000 Moody returns a video at 5:01, one minute late, and is worried about what her father would say if he found out. Meanwhile, Misty Rains tries out for the cheerleader squad. Note: This episode features guest appearances of Curtis Armstrong and Beverley Mitchell. Episode 3 - October 21, 2000 Moody tries out for a TV commercial for the new mouthwash called Gargasol at her school and wins the part with Spaulding. When Spaulding gets injured, Sternum is cast in the lead male part. Misty has also auditioned and has developed an allergic reaction to Gargasol. Episode 4 - December 9, 2000 Moody is really annoyed by a first-grade kid squirting her with water. When Spaulding tries to reason with the kid, Spaulding ends up getting beaten up, which leads to a fight the next day, which is broken up by Sternum. Moody and Sternum have their first kiss. Meanwhile, Misty gives out invitations to her birthday where the only one that comes is the one-thumb janitor. They sing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" while Spaulding is walking away heartbroken and Moody and Sternum are kissing. Episode 5 - March 5, 2001 Spaulding accidentally drops an anchor on Mr. Fallon's foot, causing him to lose a toe, and the gang gets Mr. Fallon to the hospital. Spaulding loses the toe yet it is found by Sternum. He goes to the hospital to give it to them, only to lose it again during a scuffle with a homeless guy. Meanwhile, Misty competes in the school's Knowledge Competition but a malfunction with the buzzer ends up electrocuting her and ending her up in the hospital. Episode 6 - February 2, 2002 While Mr. Fallon adjusts to being without a toe, Spaulding tries to tell Moody how he feels about her on the night of the Winter Formal. Mr. Fallon's toe is in the possession of a homeless man until a dog steals it. Upon being asked out by the "second coolest guy" in school, Misty tries a new shampoo recipe that causes her hair to fall out. Episode 7 - May 18, 2002 Moody tries to donate her toe only to learn from Dr. Polyp that the blood test states that Moody is not Mr. Fallon's real daughter. Her real name is Yolanda Wurzburg, the daughter of the circus people called The Flying Wurzburgs. Mr. Fallon's toe ends up going from the dog to some kids who tie it to a balloon that ends up going to Mrs. Fallon. Meanwhile, Misty is mistaken for a patient that was to undergo the baboon heart transplant and soon ends up acting like a baboon and losing the gymnastic competition for acting like that. Note: The sketch was cancelled after this episode ended on a cliffhanger.